Moments of Happiness and Moments of Sorrow
by Halenriser
Summary: May has always had feelings for Brendan (the other playable character in Ruby, Sapphie, and Emerald), but she has yet to tell him. Will that change when Brendan comes back home after doing many accomplishments that she thinks would have made him want to live somewhere else? Name of the story is just one that I made up cuz I could not think of an actual one. The description sucks


**Author's note: Hey everyone. Halenriser here with another one-shot. This one is a Pokémon one that focuses around May and Brendan from Generation 3.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Oh, and don't think about the name of the story. In all reality, I could not think of a name so I used that as the name.**

* * *

May watched as her Blaziken was knocked unconscious by Brendan's Sceptile. Not only had he managed to beat her best Pokémon, but he also had manages to beat her Tropius, her Ludicolo, her Pelipper, and her Slugma. She had spent weeks training her five Pokémon for this fight, but it all proved to be worth nothing as, like always, she lost again to Brendan.

"That was a good match, May." Brendan said smiling and walking over to her.

May smiled and held out her hand. "It was a good match. You really do have talent, you know that?"

"Yeah. I get that a lot."

The two rivals shook hands smiling. May told Brendan she had decided to go back to Littleroot Town to help her father (Professor Birch) with his research on Pokémon. He wasn't very surprised by this but he still was happy for her.

"It's great to know you are willing to go out of your way to help the Professor, May." Brendan said.

"Yeah well, he can sometimes be a little clumsy when it comes to research, plus the more people that help him, the more he can accomplish."

"I see what you mean. Well, I better get going. Word is Team Aqua's base is somewhere around here."

May looked a little shocked by this. "You're going in there alone?!" she said.

Brendan sighed. "I know. I know. It's a stupid idea that could get me killed if I am not careful. But you know, someone has to stop them. The police haven't gotten much progress and the League is having trouble dealing with both Team Magma and Team Aqua. Best thing I can do to help out is-

"Risk your life just to try to save people who might not want your help? Brendan, this is a stupid move! The stupidest one I have heard you say!" May shouted.

"Look, May, I need to do this." Brendan said sadly.

"Do you really NEED to, or do you just WANT to."

"Look, I don't even know why I told you this. It's clear you aren't willing to understand my reason."

"Understand your REASON?! These guys are criminals! If they catch you, they'll kill you!"

The two glared at each other intensely.

"I'm going." said Brendan.

May had had feelings for Brendan since they first met. She battled him not long after they met but even though she lost, the kindness he showed her was something she had never seen before. It touched her heart and she began to fall in love. Hearing him say this though hurt her a lot because she was scared she would lose him.

"… Fine. See what I care."

May stormed past Brendan but stopped at a set of stairs. "Just… be careful. Okay?" She said before running off to the Pokémon Center with tears in her eyes.

"I will." He said.

* * *

6 days later

May and her mother sat in front of the TV in the house as they cheered Brendan on in his attempt at the Elite 4 and Champion. Her father was waiting at the Elite 4 to meet up with Brendan if he won.

So far Brendan had made it past all four members of the Elite 4, and now he was facing off against Steven, son of Mr. Stone and champion of the Pokémon league. The battle had been long fought and now it was down to two Pokémon: Brendan's Sceptile and Steven's Metagross.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade!" Brendan yelled. The plants on Sceptile's arms then began to glow and he leapt at the Metagross.

"Metagross use Meteor Mash!" Steven shouted. Metagross's arms began to glow and he charged at Sceptile.

The two were on a head-on collision course, both of them not showing any sign of turning away. Just before the two collided however, Brendan yelled at the top of his lungs "Now, Sceptile! Dodge it and strike!"

Sceptile suddenly leaped off the ground and landed on top of Metagross, who began trying to shake him off. Sceptile raised up his blades and smashed them against the top-side of Metagross.

There was a moment of silence. The air was thick from the tension of what would happen next. Then it was all over as Metagross collapsed to the ground and groaned. The referee held up one of his flags and shouted. "Metagross is no longer able to battle and Champion Steven is out of Pokémon. The winner is Brendan!"

The crowd in the stadium began to cheer wildly from the excitement; most of them were chanting Brendan's name.

May began to laugh happily. "He did it! He won! He beat the champion."

May's mother was smiling and she nodded. "I was expecting him to win. Brendan has a lot of talent, and now he has used it to become champion."

Professor Birch walked into the area and walked up to Brendan to congratulate him. He then walked beside Steven as the two of them led Brendan into another area.

May stopped smiling as a thought occurred to her. "He's a celebrity now… He's not going to have time for us, is he?"

May's mother didn't reply. She simply kept watching the TV, but May picked up on what she meant by the silence.

"I mean, why would he come back? He has enough money to live where ever he wants to now. Why settle down here instead of Rustboro or Petalburg? Heck, he could even live in Sootopolis. It wouldn't make sense for him to live here." May sighed and walked over to the stair by the kitchen. "I'm going to bed." May said walking up to her room.

"Good night, May." Once May was out of ear-shot, her mom whispered "He'd come back because you're here.

* * *

2 days later

May opened her eyes at the sound of someone coming up the stairs to her room. She looked at her clock and saw that the time was 11:50 AM. Expecting the person coming upstairs was her mom to coming to wake her up, May sat up and got out of bed to stretch. The previous night had been humid so May slept in her underwear.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." said May as she crossed the room to get to her dresser for clothes.

She heard the door open and the heard a gasp. "Oh shit! I am so sorry!" Brendan yelled.

Her face began to turn red from embarrassment. May grabbed a large Skitty doll on the floor and looked at the doorway with a tense look on her face. "Brendan you pervert!" she yelled throwing the Skitty Doll at the door as he closed it to avoid being hit.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't expect you to be dressed like that!" he shouted behind the door.

May's beet-red and she looked furious. "You should have said who was knocking before coming in! That was extremely rude and a violation of my privacy!"

"Okay okay, I get it." Said Brendan.

May was staring at the door angrily when she heard him say. "Well, can I come in now?"

"NO! WAIT UNTIL I SAY I'M DONE CHANGING!" she yelled.

"I'll, um, I'll wait down stairs then." Said Brendan before going to the first floor of the house.

May opened her borough bureau and grabbed a white tank-top and black shorts. She put her socks and went downstairs to find Brendan talking with her mother.

"Oh yes. I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that." Said May's mother.

"What will?" May asked.

May's mother jumped a little from the surprise of May's voice as she did not hear her coming down the stairs. "Oh, May, there you are." She stood up and grabbed Brendan by the wrist. She led him over to May and began to push the two towards the front door. "Why don't you two talk outside?" she said opening the door.

"Talk? Talk about what?" May asked nervously.

"You'll see. Now out you go!" she said pushing her daughter and Brendan out the door and closing it behind them. The sound of the door locking was heard and May hit the door.

"What the hell, mom?!" she then turned to Brendan and glared at him. "What was that all about?"

Brendan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

May sighed and shook her head. "What a crappy way to start the day." She said. "By the way, Brendan, why are you here?"

Brendan raised an eyebrow. "Um, I live here? What, did you think I was moving away?"

May blushed a little and looked down. "Kind of."

The two began to walk around town together. "Why would you think that?" asked Brendan.

"Well…" May looked at him. "I thought that since you beat the Elite 4 and got the title of "Pokémon Master" and tons of money, I thought you would use that money to move somewhere else." May's blush got a tiny bit darker. "A stupid thought, I know."

"May, this town is my home. I'd never move away from here. I'm happy here." Brendan smiled. "The people I love and care about are here."

"Still, it's a small quiet town where nothing happens."

"Well, with all the stuff I've been through, I could use a quiet place." said Brendan.

"Hey, Brendan, what exactly _did_ you do after we parted ways in Lilycove? I'm curious about what you did after that stupid infiltration you attempted."

"And was successful in doing." Brendan smiled triumphantly and May gave him an irritated look. "Sorry, sorry. Alright, I guess I'll start with Team Aqua's base.

Brendan spent the next 15 minutes explaining what had happened; how Archie and Maxie used the Red and Blue orbs to summon Kyogre and Groudon, how Kyogre and Groudon began battling each other in Sootopolis and he had to catch Rayquaza to stop them, how he beat Wally for the final time before he went into the Elite 4, and how it felt to fight Steven and barely beat him. The more he talked about what happened, the more May became interested and amazed by his achievements.

"After accomplishing all these events, I thought I would have felt great for accomplishing my dream. But I was wrong. I felt something else."

May looked confused. The two had stopped by a tree as it started raining. "Well, what did you feel?"

Brendan looked down. "I felt lonely. I felt like I was missing something. Something important."

"Well did you find out what it was?" asked May.

"I did… I was missing someone I had loved since we first met."

May felt her heart sink after hearing this. 'Had he met someone and fallen for them?' 'Had he started dating someone? If so, who?' These were some of the questions that were going through her head. "W-Who is it?" she asked trying to keep calm.

Brendan walked over to May and took her hands in his. He looked her in the eyes and made the soft smile she had seen him make when she saw him helping his Pokémon. It was the smile that made her feel like butterflies were fluttering in her gut.

"May, the one I love is you."

Time seemed to stop after she heard those words. She felt surprised and shocked, but above all the emotions she was feeling, she felt happy. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

Brendan let go of her hands and looked away frowning. "I understand if you don't feel the same way. I just-"

He was cut off by May hugging him tightly. He was surprised by the sudden gesture for a moment, but then he smiled and hugged her back. The rain began to slow down and the clouds moved on to reveal the sun, creating a rainbow in the sky.

"I love you too, Brendan." said May smiling.

Brendan smiled when he heard this and they looked into each other's eyes. Slowly, they brought their faces closer together until they were only a few centimeters away from each other's faces. Brendan and May both smiled before kissing.

The two had originally walked their own paths separately; both accomplishing what they wanted to in life. Now they had arrived at the point where those paths merged and they walked the same path, hand in hand. They had found the love they both wanted, and they planned on walking that path together on a new journey until the day they died.

* * *

**I noticed I make a lot of romance fanfics. In all reality, I think it is due to the fact I have no one if my own to love like Brendan and May here. **

**Someday I might find someone. Hopefully.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the fanfic. Don't forget to review so I can know what you thought of it.**


End file.
